Brighter Days
by Halesness
Summary: Logan Niara is a classmate of Kagome's. After finding herself being ditched for the sixth time, she gets fed up with it and follows Kagome home. After tailing her for a while, Logan follows Kagome into her shrine only to be pushed in after discovering there is no Kagome in the shrine. When she awakens she finds out Kagome's secrets and more about her family and herself.


**Hi, I haven't written a fanfic in a long time so this one is kind of rough around the edge. Hopefully it will smooth over eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or the quote at the beginning of this story.**

**However, Logan and any other non-Inuyasha characters - unless I post a disclaimer - are 100% mine.**

**So, here we go...**

**Brighter Days**

**Chapter one: Logan**

"Either things happen for a reason, or they happen for no reason at all. Either one's life is a thread in a glorious tapestry or humanity is just a hopelessly tangled knot."  
― Neal Shusterman, _UnWholly_

_I'm dead. I will never get to see Luca or GM or any of my friends ever again__._ All I see is purple and blue as the falling sensation continues. I thought it would be different, that when you were dying that you'd see the bright white light, yet it wouldn't hurt your eyes or that everything would just be dark like someone turned off a light. The purple and blue are definitely kept out, but then again I guess that all those other assumptions are just that, after all we never know until the time comes and the ones that do know, can't really tell anyone. It all happened so fast that I don't know what happened or even who my killer is. All that I know is that I'm dead; trapped in an infinite falling sensation. So I close my eyes and just accept the fact that no one will ever know what happened to me. That all anyone will find is the body of a dead girl, lying in the bottom of a well inside the Higurashi Shrine. My body will go without a name because GM is too old to be out doors anymore and can't be moved and Luca is only three so they won't let him see me. He'll probably be taken away and GM will be put into a living center so, as I die my final thoughts before the falling sensation stops is this: _I have failed my family._

**~ Three Hours Earlier ~**

"Logan!" I turned as someone called my name and raised an eyebrow as Kagome Higurashi came running up to me. We were Lab partners a few times, but we never really talked outside of the class so I was surprised to know she even remembered my name. "I'm so glad that I caught up with you." She said as she leaned over with her hands on her knees as she panted for breath. I had to hide the snarl of disgust I had for her. She always wore those tiny skirts that barely covered anything and didn't even see the problem with it. Yes, I had to wear the stupid skirt too, but I always wore shorts under it and right after school, I changed in the bathroom; can't ride a motorcycle in a skirt. "I forgot to tell you that I'm – um going to be going to a relative of mine's house this weekend so I can't help you finish the project. I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" She asked once she caught her breath and gave me puppy dog eyes.

I was getting tired of her and her excuses. This was the fifth time that she had done this to me, so I surprised myself by smiling at her and nodding. "Yeah, sure. No problem. I'll finish it and turn it in first thing Monday." My smile spread as her eyes grew large and she flung herself at me in a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She cheered before letting me go as the bell rang. "Have a good weekend. See you Monday!" She yelled as she took off running down the hall. I nodded then went into the bathroom as the flood of kids started to fill the halls. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed as honey brown eyes peered back at me. I turned and headed into a stall then dug my extra clothes out of my bag before I started stripping. A few minutes later I was walking out in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black plain back shirt that had beaded straps on my shoulders, a gap so my shoulders were out then the real sleeves of the shirt***** that ended at my elbow. Of course no one could see it under my grey, waist length pea coat. I walked out and let my S'More themed hair free from the scrunchie and wore it as a bracelet as I started running my fingers though my hair to get it out of its ponytail state then smiled at myself. I put my lip gloss on and ran my fingers through my chocolate brown hair with caramel and white streaks once more before I grabbed my bag, shoved my clothes into it then walked out. I went to my locker and grabbed my black flats with little bows on toe of them and my helmet that was a glossy black that matched my bike.

This was the sixth time Kagome had ditched me, this was the time I was going to see if she really was telling me the truth or just ditching me. I walked out of the school and looked around for a while before I spotted her mounting her bike and peddling off. I walked to my bike, mounted my bike, and put my helmet on as I started it. I waited a while before zipping out into traffic and took off to catch up to the girl. I was careful to keep my distance as a tailed her to the local market. I didn't follow her in, but waited and after half an hour she emerged with arms full of groceries. What did her relative not own any groceries of their own? I watched as she once again mounted her bike and took off with no knowledge of my being there. I started my motorcycle once more and followed her all the way to her house.

I hid my bike off to the side as I followed her up to her house from a safe distance. I climbed a tree when I heard rushing around and hoped that her grandfather hadn't have seen me. I waited close to an hour and was almost asleep when I hear Kagome saying her good-byes with an overstuffed backpack on her back. Strange, why would she saying good-bye to her whole family if she was visiting a relative? I stretched as I watched her head back to the back of her house then disappear into the shrine. I waited to make sure she wasn't coming back out and no one else was leaving the house before I swung down from my perch. _Thank you GM for making me take gymnastics._ I never thought I'd ever say that and technically I still hadn't but still. I snuck back to the shrine and waited, but there was no noise at all. I sighed and walked inside. "Okay Kagome. Jig's up, I know you're in here." I said irritated at the fact that she thought she could hide out in a shrine all weekend. As I rounded the corner I couldn't help the gasp that escaped past my lips. Kagome was gone, no way was that possible. I walked around, tapping on every surface that I could and listened for the hollow sound of a hidden passage way or something. There was no way she could have given me the slip this early on.

I sighed and walked over to the well, I looked down and decided that the drop was too great. Kagome couldn't have gotten down there without a rope or a ladder without at least breaking something and even then she'd still be down there, wouldn't she? I ran a hand back through my hair in frustration before pulling it back. "Dammit Kagome!" I growled as I kicked the side of the well then limped off, ignoring the pain in my right foot. I walked around – tapping - again before I heard it or should I say it heard me.

"Mom! I think someone's in the shrine!" called out Kagome's younger brother. _Shit!_ I mentally hissed as my eye darted around, searching for a place to hide. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ My mind yelled over and over again. I glanced up and sighed when I saw the banisters. Don't ask how I got up there or how the one I chose as my perch held my weight, but I did and it did. As soon as I was settled on it her mother, brother and grandfather walked inside and looked around.

"See?" The mother smiled. "I told you no one was in here, you probably heard a squirrel or something. Kagome left through the well a while ago and won't be back for a few days, if Inuyasha even lets her." At that the mother and brother both laughed as the left. Who the heck was Inuyasha? I watched as the grandfather looked around for a while before turning and walking out, seeming satisfied with finding nothing. I counted to a hundred in my head before I dropped back down to the ground with a grunt. A sharp pain consumed my ankle and I now stood with all of my weight on my left foot. Through the well? Were these people freaking nuts?! I hated myself for doing it, but I stood quietly and waited for a while to see if someone had heard my drop down. When no one came, I peeked over the well again only to see the dirt filled bottom. These people were nuts. I walked around the well a few times and looked over again.

"Kagome? Can you hear me?" I called down it in a voice almost above a whisper as if all of a sudden she would appear by magic. I softly chuckled at myself. How could I call them nuts if I was the one talking to an empty well? I started to straighten up when I felt a push on my bag and had I not been so close to the well I would have been able to catch myself, but my foot hit the edge and I went – face first – in the well. I screamed, but somehow I still heard a voice call out. "This is your destiny." Before a purple and blue light consumed me.

**There we go, chapter one is up.**

**Don't forget to review this if you want more.**

**I want complete and total honesty no matter if what you have to say is good or bad.**

**Just don't start cussing at me or anything. There are other ways to get your point across.**

*****Logan's shirt - wp-content/uploads/2009/02/ont08091203_black_l_

****** Her hair is naturally this way. No one knows why her hair is this way, but it just is.


End file.
